


Special Order

by SealandRocks



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Cute, M/M, and a certain barista, before victor became yuri's coach, victor loves mochi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 10:16:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9379958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SealandRocks/pseuds/SealandRocks
Summary: Yuuri works in a coffee shop to help pay for his skating practices. It's not too difficult, considering it's never terribly busy. But with some handsome foreigners moving to town, maybe he'll get some new customers. Basically, nothing but fluff.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Alyssa!! Here's a little cute fic for you. She's lissafuck on Tumblr, so if anyone likes Yuri on Ice (which you should, otherwise why are you here?) you should follow her. Anyway, to the fluff!

April was a beautiful time in Japan. The cherry blossoms budded tiny balls of pink and showered the country with petals that attracted people from all over the world. Not only that, but the sweet fragrance of the trees added a magical feel to each bright morning. Also wafting in the early morning air was the aroma of baking breads, rice, and hot tea as the shops of Hasetsu opened for the day. From places far and wide, people came to enjoy the fluttering petals, fresh pastries, and some of more refined tastes sought out certain athletic celebrities that happened to call this place home.

“Hello, welcome to Nishigori Café! How may I help you?” Yuuri said cheerfully from his normal spot behind the linoleum counter. He had said this phrase so many times that it was automatic at this point.

“Yuuri, you don’t need to say that to me, I own the place.” Yuuko smiled as she walked up to the counter, and Yuuri felt his face get hot with embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Ah, sorry Yu-chan! I wasn’t paying attention.” Yuuri hoped that Yuuko wouldn’t be too upset with him for daydreaming. Every time the door opened, it was his job to greet the incoming guests and sell as many baked goods and caffeinated beverages as possible, which was more difficult than it seemed. In return, Yuuko let Yuuri skate at the ice rink after regular hours. But if Yuuko knew how much Yuuri drifted away mentally from his duties, she might make him work more than usual.

“It’s fine, Yuuri, it makes me feel special to be welcomed to my own shop. Not a lot of customers today?” Yuuko let herself behind the counter, pouring herself a cup of coffee. It was rare to see her without the girls and still awake, but Yuuri wasn’t complaining. They were probably out skating, which meant Yuuri would have more time later after his shift was over.

“No more than usual. But the lunch rush is coming soon, who knows who will come in.”

“That’s the spirit! I just put out the ‘Today’s Specials’ sign, so that should help,” Yuuko said, laughing, “I heard some people moved to town from Russia or Poland or somewhere, maybe they’ll come in for some good food. Oh, and you’re welcome to come down to the rink early today if you like, someone rented out the ice for a routine and may end early.”

Yuuri laughed and thanked her, but then caught Yuuko sneaking one of the mochis out of the case and shooed her away. She left in a fit of giggles, leaving a smile on Yuuri’s face for several minutes. It always cheered him up when he saw his friend, it took his mind off his disastrous last season, and it made the upcoming lunch rush look less daunting.

As it turned out, lunch was more of a steady trickle of people than an actual rush, so Yuuri had enough time to clean up the shop in between sales. The usual customers were happier than normal, and Yuuri got pat on the hand by several elderly ladies. One of them told him to hang in there with a wink, but another one shooed her away before Yuuri could ask what she meant. Another woman, a new mother with a baby on her hip, told him that his coffee was so delicious that it shouldn’t be difficult to get a date. That made him blush terribly, but again the woman had hurried off before he could think of a response. He didn’t really mind, he enjoyed being sweet and getting that treatment in return, but it was just a little odd the cryptic things people were saying today.

Eventually, the rush ended, and one by one people drained out of the café until it was empty. Yuuri was just finishing sweeping up when the door clicked open from across the shop. He put a large smile on his face, turning to the newcomer.

“Hello, welcome to Nishigori Café! How may I-“ Yuuri cut off, tongue seizing up in his throat. Heat trickled from his cheeks down his spine and into his stomach, curling up in a knot that made speaking impossible. He was certain that he was staring, but he couldn’t help it as blue eyes and steel hair sashayed their way up to the counter, attached to the most beautiful hunk of figure skating legend that ever breathed.

“Well, there are many things you may do for me, mishka, though my interests are usually looser than most.” Viktor gave Yuuri a smile that practically melted him down. Yuuri was certain that he was dead, but the heat in his chest and the way Viktor’s eyes caught on his open mouth brought him back to himself and made him straighten up.

“S-sorry! I just… I wasn’t expecting- How may I help you?” Yuuri’s voice wavered and cracked a little, but Viktor didn’t seem fazed. If anything, he looked charmed, which made Yuuri even more certain that he was dreaming. Yuuri fought to get control of himself as Viktor’s gaze drifted away from tracing the rims of his glasses down to the pastry case by the counter.

“Hmmm, I’d like one of those mochis for sure. One of the pink ones.” Viktor trailed his fingertips over the countertop, his long, pale fingers catching Yuuri’s attention and only making him more flustered. Everything he did was just as graceful on land as it was on ice, if not more. He looked up to find Viktor’s eyes staring back at him. There was something electric in the air, just enough that it sent a shiver down Yuuri’s spine.

Yuuri spurred into action suddenly and quickly retrieved one of the mochis. What would Yuuko say if she found out that Yuuri was staring at the customers! Even if said customer was a figure skating god and was practically inviting Yuuri to gawk at him with that stare.

“Oh, the strawberry ones are a local favorite, excellent choice. Is there anything else you would like?”

Viktor was smirking at Yuuri when he returned to the register, and the intent in his eyes had Yuuri feeling like a schoolgirl. He was 25, for God’s sake, a simple look shouldn’t make him weak in the knees! 

“I think I’d like one of today’s specials, from the sign outside.”

“Oh,” Yuuri glanced past Viktor to the sign outside, remembering that he didn’t know what Yu-chan had put today. “I don’t actually know wha- Ehh!?”

Yuuri almost jumped out of his skin as he made out what the sign said.

_Your server today is: very single_

_Today’s special: please give me your number_

Yuuri could kill Yuuko right now! That devil, she probably knew that Viktor was is town and would come by, and decided to write the sign to cater to Yuuri’s frankly unhealthy crush on him. Viktor might even be in on it, considering Yu-chan had stayed quiet about it. That explained all the soft pats and kind words and knowing smiles from people at lunch today! They were all encouraging his unorthodox way of asking for dates.

Viktor chuckled softly, bringing Yuuri back to the present. He was sure his glasses were beginning to fog with how hard he was blushing, but Viktor was making it very difficult to calm down. As if to prove his point, Viktor leaned over the counter and gently placing two fingers under Yuuri’s chin, tilting his head up just slightly and keeping him there.

“I do hope you haven’t forgotten me from last year’s Grand Prix Final already, Yuuri. I remember you. You were quite spectacular on the ice, when you didn’t fall. After seeing you at the gala, I daresay that you’ve enchanted me. I would love to coach you. However, that’s hardly appropriate payment for today’s special.” Viktor pulled back, leaving Yuuri roasting from the physical contact, and templed the fingers of one hand over his mouth.

“Y-you don’t need to pay for-“

“Nonsense, coaching may be able to pay for the special, but not the mochi on top of it. Ah!” Viktor snapped his fingers, and smiled so wide that his eyes slipped closed, “How about dinner? I rented out a local ice rink for the evening, you may come along and we can find something warm to eat afterwards. That sounds rather perfect, da?”

Yuuri was at a loss for words. Viktor Nikiforov was asking him to dinner. He wanted to go skating with him, and share a meal afterwards. Yuuri was in complete denial that this was actually happening. He was being asked on a date by the man he had idolized his entire life, the man who had seen his disastrous performance at the Grand Prix Final and still called it honorable. By the man who was smiling like he was charmed by Yuuri’s growing blush and stammering.

He gave Viktor his number.


End file.
